1. Technical Field
This application relates to devices that convert electric signals to audible sound and, more particularly, to earphones with multiple transducers.
2. Related Art
Earphones convert electric signals into audible sound. They may compensate for impaired hearing, deliver music or radio programs, or be used to communicate with others. Some earphones include a single electroacoustic transducer that converts the electric signals into audible sound. Other earphones include multiple electroacoustic transducers. The use of multiple electroacoustic transducers may improve the transmission of different frequencies of the audible sound.